Locked Inside
by The Forgotten Child
Summary: Naraku has finnaly found away to take Kagome from Inuyasha, he has Kanna lock Kagome's soul inside her mind...so she seems insane. Inuyasha trys everything except confessing his love for the girl, will it work? Who knows. InuKag Ended!
1. Kagome's Key

Locked Inside  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and NEVER EVER will, so you can't sue me!  
  
A/N- Hi readers! I know I'm still in the middle of 'Never Let Him Lose' but right now my mind's kind of stuck on it. So I'm starting an ideal that I've had for quite some time. I hope you all like it! Please R&R!  
  
Ch.1 Kagome's Key   
  
Naraku had Kagome cornered between himself and Kanna. Kagome then decided it was really stupid to take midnight strolls with out protection.  
  
The day had begun to be bad about an hour before sunset. And now look what it got her into!  
  
_#Flashback#  
  
"Kagome! Don't be stupid, get on my back so your stupid human body doesn't hurt it's self!" Inuyasha growled  
  
"No, I can manage on my own thank you mister dog boy!" she replied tartly. Stomping past him to prove her point. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snorted a quick "Feh!"  
  
Kagome had started to feel a lot more exhausted then she would ever admit to Inuyasha.  
  
"That insufferable egotistical jerk! I should have said the 'S' word." Kagome muttered darkly to her self. Not seeing an angry red faced Inuyasha come up behind her.  
  
"What was that?" he yelled directly in her ear. She jumped at the sudden sound in her ear.  
  
"Inuyasha... Why do you have to be such a jerk? Why can't you ever be nice? Jeez, I don't even know why I stay here, I could just go home and seal the well and never have to deal with you ever again!" Kagome had turned around yelling at him whilst poking him in the chest.  
  
"This is your home! Don't you even think about returning to that place before we get the last three shards!" Inuyasha replied grasping her wrist tightly. She jarred her arms out of his grasp and swung her right arm out, slapping him across the cheek.  
  
"Do you really hate me that much? I was just trying to help you so you wouldn't tier your self out completely! I try to be nice and you take it as an insult...If you can't thank of one single reason to stay here then by all means, leave." Inuyasha growled out looking at a tree on the side of the road, trying to hide the immense hurt in his eyes.  
  
A little further back on the path Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stud there wide eyed. Kirara just walked along with out a care in the world. "I do believe Inuyasha has done it this time, Lady Kagome looks really angry." Miroku whispered. Sango nodded her head and whispered back "Yes, but I do believe Inuyasha has been wounded in this battle as well. Kagome does not see the love he holds for her, there for she says hurtful things."  
  
Kagome had started walking again when Inuyasha suddenly picked her up from behind. He started to walk with her in his arms bridal style.  
  
"I told you wench, get on my back. So when you refuse I just carry you by force." Inuyasha ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Inuyasha put me down! I'm fine, and when you do put me down you're going to get nice and reacquainted with the ground!" Kagome hissed at him folding her arms.  
  
"I'm never going to put you down now, not with a threat like that!" Inuyasha said grinning like there was no tomorrow. This continued for more than two hours. The sun had set and Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms seething.  
  
Soon after that Kagome got tiered of trying to get down and just relaxed in Inuyasha's arms. "When are we going to and take a break?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess we can stop now, I'm fine but I can't carry three humans." Inuyasha stated and dropped Kagome flat on her butt.  
  
"Oww! Inuyasha that hurt!" Kagome whimpered and stud up rubbing her abused behind. She walked to a spot underneath a big oak tree and sat her stuff down with a huff. Inuyasha smirked and then leaped into the looming tree above her.  
  
They made camp and Kagome fixed a large helping of oden. They ate in relative silence as Kagome stared holes in Inuyasha's head. She was in the middle of her glaring when her bowl tipped and spilt her food all over her. She jumped up with a yelp and started to wipe herself off.  
  
After the dinner stuff was put up and the fire was slightly smaller they went to bed. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had fallen in to a deep slumber soon after they had lain down. Inuyasha was the next to slip into a restful slumber, with his ears erect to detect danger.  
  
Kagome was the only one wide awake. She tossed and turned but sleep would not come. She sat up warily, trying to decide what she should do. She gently placed Shippo on her pillow and stood up. She saw Inuyasha's ears swivel forward at the noise so she tried to walk a little more carefully. Once she was a good bit of distance from their small camp she let out a long sigh.  
  
She looked around and spotted a large rock; she went over to it and sat down. "Stupid Inuyasha, granted I like to be carried by him but I was fine." Kagome ranted to herself. "I have two reasons that I truly stay here. One Inuyasha himself; I mean I love him for crying out loud! Then there are the others. I have to stay and help put the jewel back together so we can defeat Naraku and they can get on with their lives. How dare he think I can just leave?" Kagome sat talking with the ever silent stars.  
  
Kagome heard a rustle of a near by bush. "Do I need to SIT out here a little longer?" she asked herself expecting to hear a thump. When there was no other sound Kagome stood up looking about the clearing she was in, then Naraku stepped out from behind a large tree.  
  
#End Flashback#  
_  
Kagome was sandwiched between Naraku and Kanna before she knew what had happened.  
  
Naraku started to circle her looking her up and down lividly. "Now what should we do with you? Kanna...Do you have any ideals?" Naraku said stopping in front of Kagome. "Yes master Naraku." came Kanna's weak reply.  
  
Kagome looked at them both with disgust. "Why hasn't Inuyasha smelt you yet?" Kagome asked more to herself than Naraku. "Well Kagura is a wind demon; please dear Kagome put two and two together." Naraku chuckled. Kagome grimaced as he called her 'dear Kagome'...Gosh how she hated him! Kanna then walked over to her 'master' and whispered something in his ear.  
  
Naraku looked at Kagome and smiled. "Ah, yes that will do." He said placing Kanna in front of himself.  
  
"What are you planning? I hope you don't plan to kill me and get away with it." Kagome spat at him through her fear. "Oh no! Something much worse, your death would not pain Inuyasha as long as your simple suffering will." Naraku hissed at her.  
  
"Kanna is going to lock you up, so to speak," Naraku started explaining, "She is going to lock your soul inside your darkest part of your mind. It will be tormented until Inuyasha can figure out how to unlock you." "How will he do that? I mean am I going to be able to talk to him at all? What will happen to my body while this happens?" Kagome asked as she started to quiver.  
  
"You will not be able to talk or move. It will seem as if you're in a coma. Inuyasha will have to admit his undying love for you himself and the spell will be broken. Once you go back to your camp you will fall unconscious, until then you will not be able to talk, so not to wake Inuyasha and warn him. Inuyasha will have dreams that will tell him what to do to wake you, but whether he understands or not is up to him" Naraku said as Kanna pulled out her bluish green glowing mirror. Kagome could feel pressure in her mind and she grabbed her head in her hands.  
  
The last comprehendible thought that passed through her head as she made her way back to camp was, 'Inuyasha loves me?'

====================================================

That's it for the first chapter. I don't know how far I'm going to go with this story but it's rated for later content. Please press the little pale bluish button at the bottom and review, that's all I'm asking for...Is it to much a request?  
  
_The Forgotten Child_


	2. The Finding

Locked Inside  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't own Inuyasha...  
  
A/N- Hi all, it seems you people really like my story ideal! I'm really surprised, I didn't know if people would like it or not but since you guys did I decided to be extra fast with this chapter. If you want to see me up- dating policies then go to my profile page. Thanks for reading...Please remember to review.  
  
Ch.2The Finding  
  
Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree he had resided in the previous night. Sango and Miroku were already up and making breakfast. Shippo was on top of Kagome's pillow and Kagome herself was flopped on top of her sleeping bag.  
  
"Inuyasha will you wake Lady Kagome, I don't want to rummage through her personal bag with out her consent." Miroku said after setting down the pot of water he had gotten.  
  
"Why don't you wake her monk?" Inuyasha asked scratching his ears lightly.  
  
"I'm slightly busy as you can see." Miroku replied sarcastically. Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome had laid her sleeping bag and gave her a rough push with the ball of his foot.  
  
Her brow scrunched and an inaudible sound passed from her lips. Shippo had felt the jerk of movement near by and got up wiping his eyes with furry fists.  
  
"Hay, Kagome get your lazy ass up! We need your food supplies!" Inuyasha grunted as he gave her another push. When she didn't move he began to worry. 'Why is she on top of her sleeping bag? It was chilly last night.' He pondered to him self as he lowered his body down to grasp her shoulders in his clawed hands.  
  
"Kagome? Come on and get up!" Inuyasha said as he started to shake Kagome's small body. When he saw she wasn't waking anytime soon he got worried.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? Why isn't Kagome awake yet?" Sango asked looking up from the cooking fire. A worried looked crossed over her face as she saw Inuyasha shaking Kagome brutally.  
  
"Inuyasha! Calm down, you'll give her a concussion if you keep that up!" Miroku said as he grabbed Inuyasha's arms to try and calm the frustrated hanyou. Inuyasha released his hold over Kagome and stepped back a few feet.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked bewilderment in his voice as Sango gathered Kagome up in her lap. Shippo was just standing there whimpering looking about Kagome's facial features. Miroku had gotten a handful of water to splash on Kagome. When that didn't wake her they all just sat in silence.  
  
"Why was she out of her blankets? It was oddly cool last night...She should have been in her sleeping bag." Miroku thought aloud. Sango was busy checking Kagome's body for any injuries when Inuyasha got up and started sniffing the camp ground.  
  
"I smell her scent going off into the woods. I'm going to fallow it." Inuyasha said as he bound off on Kagome's sent path. Miroku stood and fallowed closely. Inuyasha was sniffing every tree, plant, and rock rapidly. He got to a small clearing where he found a rather large rock with Kagome's scent all over it. Then he caught wind of Naraku's scent also.  
  
"Inuyasha, I found a note! Under this smaller rock here!" Miroku said as he spied a small white sheet of paper. Inuyasha picked it up and sniffed it swiftly. Naraku's scent was all over it.  
  
"It's from Naraku, That beast did something to Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he flipped it open. It read...  
  
Inuyasha,  
Don't attempt to come after me I did my deed late last night. You'll have to figure out how to wake her yourself...  
  
Miroku grabbed the note and read it silently. He dropped it and ran back to camp. Inuyasha was just standing there dazed. 'Last night? I thought I heard movement, it must have been her.' He reflected to himself. He sulked after Miroku wondering how to wake Kagome. He got back to camp and Sango encased him in a hug.  
  
"We're taking her to Kaede. Maybe she'll know something." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome's still form and picked her up. They started to move east towards Kaede's village. About three hours after dark they stopped to sleep knowing it would be half another day to get to Kaede's. Inuyasha leapt into a tree with Kagome still in his arms and settled down for sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you going to eat? You haven't had a bite all day." Shippo called up to the half-demon. Inuyasha just grunted in reply and shifted Kagome in his arms and went in protection mode, he was not going to let anything slip by him this night.  
  
Miroku looked up into the lush foliage of the tree and sighed. Knowing Inuyasha would not let Kagome go until they found the key to wake her. Sango looked over at him and smiled. "Miroku leave him be. He has every right to worry; I don't see any problem with him wanting to keep her close." She told him lying down to sleep with Shippo curled up with her. Miroku then lay down himself.  
  
Inuyasha had smirked at Sango's comment. Damn right he had every right to worry! She was His, and no one was to mess with what belonged to Him! He heard the rustle of clothing and then a reverberating slap. Miroku would never learn to keep his hands to himself. Inuyasha smiled and thought 'They have no right to talk about someone NOT admitting their feelings.' He smiled and drifted it to a less then peaceful sleep, as dreams started to plague him.  
  
_#Dream Sequence_#  
  
_ He sat in a tree watching Kagome sing into the wind. She was singing a rather weird song with a soothing melody. He couldn't understand the words though. He leapt down beside her yet her words still seemed far off. He looked at her and she was crying, he reach out and pulled her to him. She looked up at him with an eerie smile and she pulled away.  
  
She then placed both her hands on his heart smiled like a kid in a candy store.  
  
#End Dream Sequence#  
_  
Inuyasha woke covered in a cold sweat. He looked down at Kagome and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "What was that all about?" he asked out loud not expecting an answer. Kagome's face was serene and tranquil. Any person walking by would have never guessed she was going through pure hell in her mind. ============================================================  
  
Kagome was looking around trying to find away out of the hellish place called her mind.  
  
She was walking through a big oak door when she fell through a trap door in the floor. She landed on a soft pillow like floor. She tried to stand but looked down to find her feet sinking in the white fluff. She let out a blood curtailing scream when she realized her voice was nonexistent.  
  
She kept thinking over and over again that she would never wake. The reason being Inuyasha would never admit his love for her because it wasn't there. She didn't know how long she had been locked inside her mind, but she knew it was long enough to make her wish she had a pistil right there in her hands. She was quite sure she could blow her brains out with out a second thought.  
  
She then sank up to her head in the white fluff. At once spiders came pouring out of the darkness. Her worst fear, she had been diagnosed with arachnophobia when she was only nine. They came at her with sharp gleaming fangs, dripping with saliva. She tried to scream again but alas it was hopeless. So she closed her eyes and awaited her death.  
  
When she felt no agonizing pain she peeked her right eye open, to find her self in a field of snakes.  
  
============================================================  
  
That's it for chapter two. I'm really getting in to writing this now. Again if you want to see my updating policies go into my personal profile, it may take a day it may take weeks. But I do plan to continue this story. Thanks for reading!  
  
_The Forgotten Child_


	3. Torment

Locked Inside  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha don't you think I would have made him and Kagome kiss already? So what does this tell you? I don't own Inuyasha that's what!  
  
A/N Wow, I've actually had time to write these past two days! I'm so sorry for not up-dating sooner. I was blown away with how many reviews this story has already gotten! I mean sixteen, I thrilled! But again sorry for the delay...enjoy and please review.  
  
Ch.3 Torment  
  
Kagome tried to run, but the snakes had gotten themselves wrapped around her legs. She tripped and stumbled through the filed. "Inuyasha...Help!" she cried out as she went down harshly. She tried to fight the slithering serpents, but to no avail she was tied up completely. The snakes had wound themselves all the way around slim body.  
  
Kagome looked around trying to find a way to get them off of her. All the snakes turned to ropes suddenly. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Ropes were better than snakes any day! She heard approaching foot steps. "Who's there? Please can you help me?" she asked in a horse voice. She closed her eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. When she reopened them she was in a hospital room.  
  
She was lying in a hospital bed with demons surrounding her holding her down. She tried to open her mouth to talk but nothing came out. A man walked up to the side of her bed, "Time to take your poison sweetie." The strange man said holding a cup of blue liquid. She looked at him for a few moments before she realized she was looking at her father. This was the man she had seen killed when she was barley five years of age! She opened her mouth to talk again and he put a plastic thing in her mouth that held her mouth wide open.  
  
He poured the blue liquid on her chest, but it didn't seep into the blanket that was draped over her. It slowly started to slide over the contours of her body before heading up her chest near her mouth. Kagome tried to push the jaw openers out of her mouth but they held. She could fell the liquid sliding up her bare neck. It was slimy, cold, and left no residue. It plunged into her mouth, pooling until it filled every crease in her mouth. Kagome put her tongue to the back of her mouth preventing it from going down.  
  
The liquid took a mind of its own again and started to force its way down inside her. She gargled and tried to spit. The liquid just kept pushing farther and farther down choking and gagging her. The liquid got boiling hot half way down. Kagome felt the liquid seeping into her stomach and then all through out her body. She looked down and her blood veins were running purple. She felt her body go slack and she passed out again.  
  
====================================================  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome's body close as they walked towards Kaede's village. He noticed her body was starting to jerk, and then it got hot and fell limp.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you wish for me to put her on Kirara? Your arms are bound to get tired soon." Sango offered as they walked on. She was looking at Inuyasha who was holding onto Kagome like a life line. She felt sorry for the poor guy; it had been two days since they had found the note. She even heard him whimpering in his sleep.  
  
"No I'm ok; we should be back at the village soon. Then I'll have Kaede take a look at her." He replied holding the small girls form closer to his chest. Her face was pale and they had to force her to drink water every so often.  
  
"Why Kagome? She was the nice one, why not Inuyasha?" Shippo whined. Inuyasha hoisted Kagome into one arm and whacked the kit over the head. Shippo scurried over to Sango's shoulder and pouted.  
  
"I think it's just another ploy to get Inuyasha to suffer. It would make sense; he did after all leave Inuyasha up to the waking. I'd say it has something to do with is protectiveness over the girl." Miroku said as he patted Inuyasha on the back.  
  
Sango smiled and said, "Yes that would be possible, Inuyasha is quite possessive of her." Inuyasha's eyebrow raised and he growled at them.  
  
"I am not! I just have to watch out for her because she can sense the jewels..." He said looking down at her face. His eyes instantly softened. 'Maybe I do care more about her, but it's not like I'd ever tell those two. Hell I might even love the wench.' He thought as he kept up his walking pace.  
  
About two hours after dark they got to Kaede's village. Inuyasha was still holding Kagome, and Miroku and Sango were half awake onto of Kirara. They jumped off Kirara who was also extremely tiered. She transformed back into her small form and jumped into Sango's awaiting arms. She mewed before she easily slipped into slumber. They walked into Kaede's hut and waved a tiered hi at the old grandmother like woman.  
  
"I see ye are tiered, would ye like some diner?" Kaede asked stirring a pot of steaming stew. She looked at the quiet group and smiled. It warmed her heart to see Inuyasha transporting the sleeping miko. She let a frown wash over her face as she saw the look of worry on the hanyou's face. "What is wrong Inuyasha?" she asked seeing his eyes not lifting off Kagome's face.  
  
"She won't wake up... Naraku did something to her. He left a note saying I had to be the one to wake her...But I don't know how. I keep having nightmares of me and her. I can't..." Inuyasha trailed off as the group saw a lone tear slid down his tanned face. Inuyasha turned away from the group and pulled a piece of paper out of his sleeve. He tossed it to Kaede and sat in the darkest corner with Kagome in his lap.  
  
Kaede read the note in total silence. She looked it over and over again. "Child it seems he's testing ye somehow. I don't know what he wants or how this will benefit him. But it seems to me he's testing yer connection with the girl. Tell me of yer dreams. They may have the answer." She told him with a grim face.  
  
"Well it's always me and her standing somewhere alone. She's normally singing, but I can't here the words only the melody. I'll pull her to me and she pulls back. Then she smiles like a banshee and put her hands on my chest with her normal smile." Inuyasha told the elderly woman he had grown to think as family.  
  
"Ah, it seems to have something to do with how ye feel about her. Have ye tried telling her ye need her? Maybe it's some kind of subconscious test, to see how yer spirit reacts to her." Keade responded stirring her stew. She looked over at Inuyasha to find his head bowed down in a light slumber. She smiled when she saw him hug the young girl closer to his chest.  
  
Sango and Miroku ate then settled down to eat with the aged woman before retiring themselves. They went to sleep after hearing Inuyasha whimper in his sleep for about ten minuets.  
  
_#Dream Sequence#  
_  
Inuyasha was standing alone in a vast field. He then felt hands on his back. He turned and saw Kagome standing in front of his crying. He wiped off her tears and hugged her.  
  
"Tell me what to do, tell me what can help. I'd do anything to wake you...Please tell me." He whispered in her ear. She pulled back and held her hands out. Then she reach out and touched his chest closing her hands while doing so. She pulled her hands back towards her own chest she opened her hands. Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
_#End Dream Sequence#  
  
_ Inuyasha awake once more in a cold sweat. This had to stop; he couldn't take much more of this torment. He had to find a way to wake her soon. He looked down at her body bathed in moon light from the small window on the opposite side of the room. She was like a goddess, or at least to him she was. Her body was trashing slightly again. She looked like she was crazy or having spasms. He looked at her once more and sighed wondering what was going on in her head to make her body thrash so fiercely.  
  
He leaned in and brushed his lips with hers quickly. Blushing he was surprised to see her body and stopped the terrible jerking. He smiled and kissed each her eyelids and settled in for more sleep.  
  
"Sleep easy tonight Kagome, I'm sorry I can't help you yet." He whispered as he drifted into a deeper sleep. Kaede smiled as she peeked around the small dividing wall. 'It is about time Inuyasha, now that you are showing you care the dreams will be more detailed. I wish I could tell you how to wake her, but this is one journey you have to take on your own. Naraku is stupider that he seems. Does he not see that by making you admit you love her it will only make you stronger?' Kaede thought as she laid back down on her futon. She let sleep over take her.  
  
====================================================  
  
Well there you go guys! I hope you liked the small amount of fluff, trust me there's going to be plenty now that he's gotten the hint from Kaede. In the next chapter there is going to be some fluff between Miroku and Sango too. Well please review!  
  
_The Forgotten Child_


	4. Stupid Lecher

Locked Inside  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so please don't barge into my house looking for him...But if you want to join me in raiding Rumiko Takahashi's house to steal the hanyou...e-mail me...Hehehe.  
  
A/N- Please don't take the disclaimer seriously, because if I ever did steal Inuyasha I would keep him all to myself. Well this chapter is coming faster than the last one and I hope you people are happy about that. I went from sixteen reviews to twenty-two! I'm so happy! I couldn't believe the number of people that like this story. I've almost gotten more reviews for it than my eight chapter story...about to be nine. Again thanks for the wonderful reviews!  
  
Ch.4 Stupid Lecher  
  
Sango awoke to the sound of yelling. She sat up quickly and exited the hut.  
  
"What were you thinking? I can't believe even you would be that stupid! This is hilarious, wait till Sango hears!" She heard Inuyasha laughing loudly. She stepped out of the hut and saw Kagome slung over Inuyasha's back, Miroku on the ground with a red face, and Inuyasha was holding on to a wooden fence laughing so hard he was ready to collapse.  
  
"What are you two doing? Inuyasha let me have Kagome before she falls off your back. Miroku get a fire started, I need to make breakfast." Sango stated walking towards Inuyasha intent on getting Kagome. Inuyasha straitened immediately situating Kagome back into his arms safely.  
  
"Sango I won't drop her, just make breakfast. I'm the one taking care of her." He growled out. Sango held up her hands in mock surrender and backed away.  
  
"So what can't you wait for me to hear?" She asked hoping to get the angry hanyou's glare off herself. Inuyasha's eyes brightened at once and he once again began howling with laughter.  
  
"Lady Sango, it really isn't important. You asked me to make a fire; at once it will be done." Miroku said rushing to get an arm full of logs. Sango stood there blinking with out response for a few moments. She shook her head in demission. 'Why worry about something to do with that lech?' She asked her self.  
  
"Sango you have to hear this...Miroku mad a pass at a guy!" Inuyasha supplied her wondering mind. Inuyasha again burst into laughter as he walked into Kaede's hut to set with Kagome. Sango's jaw dropped and he eyes bugged. 'He did what?' Her mind screamed. Miroku came around the corner just in time to hear Inuyasha spurt the last of his embarrassing moment.  
  
"I can explain! Please Sango don't think I lust after guys." Miroku shouted and ran over to clasp her hands in his. His face was a sight to see. Sango laughed then, not at the male comment but the look on the poor monks face.  
  
"I saw long flowing brown hair and thought it was a fair maiden. It turned out to be one of the village's soldiers." Miroku explained his face going five more shades of red.  
  
"I really don't care. You can go chasing monkey demons as far as I'm concerned. Just get the fire started." Sango stated pulling her hands from his grasp to look for Kaede. Sango's face went pale once she turned, a foreign hand had placed it's self on her tush and was squeezing gently. She whirled on the monk and crashed her fist over his head screaming, "Lecher!"  
  
============================================================  
  
Kagome woke up once more in the woods; she shrugged her shoulders and began to walk. A soft mewing distracted her, she turned to see Kirara.  
  
"Hay girl, where is everybody? Has Inuyasha actually woke me up? Where are you going?" Kagome called as the small fire cat bounded off. Kirara had jumped off the small beaten path Kagome had been on. Kagome stepped through a small bush she had seen the cat rush through. Once Kagome stepped full out of the bush the ground she stood on turned instantly to muck. Kagome screamed as she sunk up to her neck.  
  
"Help me! Someone, anyone please help!" She called out as she felt her self sinking slowly down. The muck had reached her chin when a long vine was slung into the slimy substance. Kagome grabbed for it and missed. The movement slid her further down. The grim had made its way well over her nose, forcing her to thrash and fight for air. In turn it made the muck go down her throat.  
  
She was still thrashing when she felt warmth fill her and lift her out of the muck pond. She was engulfed in a bright golden light.

============================================================  
  
A little before nightfall Inuyasha felt Kagome start thrashing and gasping for breath. He tried to hold her still but to no avail she continued flinging her arms out in a wild furry. He thought about the night before; kissing her had worked before. Would this time be the same? His face heated up at the thought of kissing her again.  
  
"Well hell, I don't know anything else." He muttered as he leaned over and pushed his lips to hers again holding a second longer that the last time. He was so engrossed in the taste of her lips he failed to hear the swing of the bamboo door.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha! How dare you take advantage of her!" Sango screeched. She had walked into the hut looking for Kaede when she saw Inuyasha kissing Kagome. She had not seen Kagome thrashing how ever because Inuyasha's kiss seemed to be the remedy. Inuyasha's mouth hung open like a fish out of water; flapping open and shut as he looked for an explanation.  
  
"It's alright Sango. Ye have nothing to fear, Inuyasha was purely soothing Lady Kagome." Kaede said flippantly as she stepped into the hut. Inuyasha was speechless as Kaede came and sat on her futon.  
  
"What do you mean Miss Kaede? Inuyasha was kissing her while she's not aware! It's wrong, and perverted." Sango gasped at the elderly miko. Inuyasha was still positioned in his corner blushing at being caught in the act of showing affection for Kagome.  
  
"She was thrashing and wouldn't stop. I couldn't fight off what ever was hurting her so I tried to take her mind off it. Last night the same thing happened. I could do nothing! I feel so helpless, I can't even figure out these blasted dreams! How am I expected to wake her? I can't even admit to myself I'm worried! And they expect me to fix it..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself silent sobs residing in his throat. Sango's eyes softened and she sat down abruptly.  
  
"Lady Kagome was wailing terribly late last night and Inuyasha could no other than kiss her to calm her. It's yer feelings for her Inuyasha that lifts her out of the darkness. Try to heed the messages in yer dreams, they will set her free." Kaede said as she mixed some herbs and greens to sooth a hurt villager. She exited out of the hut frowning.  
  
"I'm sorry for thinking your intentions were impure. I didn't know. Inuyasha do you think you'll be able to help her soon? I can't stand to see the two of you like this. Kagome almost dead looking and you grieving and upset. Miroku and I have both heard you whimpering in your sleep. Can we help at all?" Sango asked laying a soft hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha let a few tears slip out of his honey colored orbs as he tried to regain his voice.  
  
"Sango tell me what it means when someone puts their hands on your chest and starts smiling like there's no tomorrow? I don't know what she's trying to tell me but it's killing me. I don't think I can stand to see her saddened face in my dreams anymore." Inuyasha replied as he rocked Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Maybe it's what's behind your chest? Kaede said it had to do with feelings so maybe she's reaching to your heart? Try to get some sleep Inuyasha; I can see you're not up for anymore this day. Just think about what I said, what Kaede said? I'm hoping to talk to that lech tonight." Sango said as she exited the small room. ============================================================  
  
Miroku had walked in the woods most of the day. He was hoping to get a break from the slaps of an angered demon slayer. How come he was cursed to be attracted to her soft round butt? Did one man really deserve to be hit so many times a lifetime? He heard a rustle in a near by bush and stood and readied his cursed hand.  
  
"Miroku? Please put that hand down I pose no threat unless you persist in groping me." He heard Sango's melodic voice float through the small clearing. She emerged from the bush and smiled.  
  
"Ah Lady Sango! I did not see you there. Is there need of me in the village?" he asked casually. Sango walked to the spot he had once been setting and plopped down with a thump. She said nothing but patted the ground beside her signaling him to set with her.  
  
"Lady Sango, is there something wrong? You seem melancholy, has something happened to Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he sat where she directed him. He thought about touching a hand to her round behind but thought this was really not the place.  
  
"Inuyasha has found a way to quiet Kagome's thrashing. He kissed her and she stopped like he was an instant drug. I only wonder if every time a man does that to a woman if it has the same effect... I myself have never had the time to truly be with a man before, I have no clue how it would feel." Sango mused more to herself than to the man beside her. She was suddenly very aware of the hand that cupped her cheek.  
  
"Lady Sango, in the case of kissing it's best when someone is aware of it. Lady Kagome doesn't even know Inuyasha is kissing her, it's just the reaction her soul has to his." Miroku whispered as he turned Sango to face him. His face was covered in a light blush as he brought their lips to a soft kiss. Sango's eyes widened and her face went the color of her own blood. Miroku pulled back and smiled a soft non-perverted smile.  
  
"That is what it feels like to be kissed Lady Sango; you tell me if it soothes you." Miroku said as he gazed at the bright twinkling stars. Sango touched a finger to her lips and smiled. He had just kissed her! The one she secretly longed for had just kissed her!  
  
"It is very soothing, but to tell you the truth I don't think anyone could sooth me as well as you have sir monk." Sango said as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled so big his teeth would have blinded you had the sun been out. He felt the slight fall and rise of Sango's chest on his right arm signaling she was asleep. He sighed and gently placed her on the ground.  
  
Miroku stood and stretched, he bent down and placed a hand under Sango's knees and her neck. He hoisted her into his arms and made the trek to the village. He walked into Kaede's small hut and laid Sango in her blankets. The small futon had been laid out before Kaede had retired. Inuyasha sat in the back corner of the room with Kagome nestled in his lap.  
  
"What did you do? Sango was fine when she left." Inuyasha grunted not bothering to look up. He was holding Kagome like one did a small child; gently yet protectively and tenderly. He looked worn and broken, like he had finally truly lost to his brother or Naraku, there were faint trails of tears on his sculpted face.  
  
"She let me kiss her...She told me about you then she actually let me kiss her. I own you Inuyasha, she trusted me enough to let me kiss her." Miroku responded in a daze. He laid down on his own futon and prayed to Buddha that Sango didn't get angry for it in the morning. He shut his eyes not seeing the bewildered look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
'What does he owe me? I didn't tell Sango that he had feelings for her.' Inuyasha thought looking into Kagome's peaceful face. She looked like an angel lying in his lap. It was hard for him to resist the urge to mark her as his own. "Goodnight Kagome, I hope tonight better dreams seek you out." He whispered as he slipped into a light sleep.  
  
_#Dream Sequence#_  
  
_ Inuyasha was in a cave behind a roaring waterfall. He looked around and sniffed the air. His eyes widened in shock as he sniffed again. The cave was filled with his and Kagome's scent, the thing that puzzled him was they were intertwined. Kagome had his scent in her blood, like they had mated. He sniffed his arm and smelt her scent in his blood and all over himself.  
  
He heard a noise at the opening of the cave and turned to look. There sat a humming Kagome with a small pup in her arms. She was singing the same song she had been in all the other dreams but this time it had a happier melody. He walked up to her fearing the worst. Once behind her he sniffed. Fear confirmed, the pup was theirs...  
_  
_#End Dream Sequence#_  
  
============================================================  
  
A/N- Well that was a long one for this story...Took me a while too. I hope you people enjoyed this one. I think she'll be awoken soon. Did you like the Miroku and Sango fluff? I hope so! Well until next time!  
  
_The Forgotten Child_


	5. The Awaking

Locked Inside

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha gang doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue broke little me.

A/N- Man I've been working hard the past two days... I hope you people are happy with the rate of my up-dating, I've been trying as hard as I can...Well let's get on with the story...

Ch.5 The Awaking

* * *

Inuyasha had woken up that morning with a pounding headache. 'What was that dream all about? Me and Kagome had a pup, does that mean we're going to mate?' he thought as he got up and got ready for another day of taking care of Kagome. In other words he stood up with her in his arms and walked out side to get some water. 

"Lovely morning eh?" Miroku asked stoking the small cooking fire. He looked especially happy today. He was smiling and humming a tune.

"What's got you so happy? Where are Sango and Shippo at?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down with a pitcher of water. Kagome was draped over his lap and he opened her mouth with care. He set Kagome in an upright position and pushed the clay pitcher to her crimson lips.

"They went to bathe at the lake near the well; Lady Sango said you should let her bathe Lady Kagome tonight. I offered to do it for her and she smacked me! I'm an honest monk, my intentions were pure!" Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha pore droplets of water down the young miko's throat. He smiled at the tenderness Inuyasha showed for the girl.

"She's not leaving my sight, I'll bathe her. I don't care what Sango says, she will not leave my side. I think I know how to wake her...I just don't want to do it in public." Inuyasha replied as he cradled Kagome to his chest. He had woken up late last night after having a dream of Kagome having his pup. Then it hit him, what Kaede had said came rushing back into his mind. 'Inuyasha I think it has something to do with your feelings for the girl.' The words had played through his head over half the night.

Miroku's face lit up and he smiled, "Ah, I see. It's to..." His voice was muffled as Sango slapped her hand over the monk's mouth. Sango smiled and waved her hello to Inuyasha. Shippo was walking behind Sango. Inuyasha got up and walked towards the lake.

"Inuyasha you can't seriously think I'm going to let you bathe her do you! You're just as bad as Miroku!" Sango cried as she rushed to block his path to the lake. Her face was red and flushed with anger, her fist were at her side ready to strike.

"Sango, she wares those under thingies, right. Well I'm just going to leave her in those, and bathe the rest of her. I don't plan on doing anything perverted, just get her clean." Inuyasha replied as he strode past her.

He walked along the path and sniffed to make sure they weren't being fallowed, once that was confirmed he took to the trees and hugged Kagome's body to his. Running at break-neck speed he reach the lake in no time. He stripped himself down to the 'boxers' Kagome had gotten him, and stripped her to her under clothing. He smiled as he waded into the chilly water; Kagome had subconsciously snuggled towards to warmest place she could find, i.e. his chest.

Sango had shown him how to use the soaps she and Kagome always used, so he put those on a rock protruding out of the water. He dipped Kagome's hair in the water and wet it down good. He then picked up the bottle labeled 'Shampoo' and squeezed a large drop in his hand. He worked it though her hair and it lathered like Sango said it would, he dipped her hair back it the water again and rinsed it good. He had to be careful of his claws the whole time; they were dulling from the lack of fighting so he didn't have to watch them too much.

"Well Kagome I hope you feel special, I wouldn't do this for just anyone." He whispered as he squeezed 'Conditioner' into his palm. He worked it in and left it as he washed the rest of her exposed skin with the citrus smelling 'Body Wash'. After he rinsed the rest of the sudsy residue from Kagome He set her on his clothes to dry. He waded into the water once again to wash himself.

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha asked himself as he squeezed some 'Shampoo' into his palm again, he worked it through his own hair and smiled; it felt quiet nice to be honest. He rinsed it out and swam some before he conditioned and washed the rest of his body. He walked out and grabbed one of the towels he had brought. He dried himself and changed into a clean pair of 'boxers'. He set Kagome on a big towel then he dressed himself in his outer clothing. He picked Kagome up towel and all and headed back to the village.

"Sango, I'm going to let you dress her in clean clothes, I'll be in the room with my back turned. Let's go into the hut." Inuyasha said as he walked past the small group. He walked into the hut and laid Kagome down on her futon. He stayed beside her until Sango walked in and shooed him into a corner. He sat with his back to the two girls.

"There all done. Inuyasha, Miroku said you thought you know how to wake her. How, if you don't mind my asking?" Sango inquired. Inuyasha blushed and started playing with the hem of his sleeve. He turned around and gathered Kagome in his arms once more.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel. Confess everything, and tell her how much I need her. I don't want Miroku or the kit hanging around. Do you think you could drag them on a walk?" Inuyasha replied gazing at Kagome's face softly. Sango stood up and started to exit the door.

"I'll get them out of here; can you do me one thing though? If it works come get us, I miss her greatly too you know." Sango said as she walked out after seeing Inuyasha's slight nod. She smiled to herself; if Kagome woke up she was bound to be one happy school-girl. Inuyasha smiled too, knowing Sango cared for her like a sister. Yes he would let them know; because the whole world would know when she was awake.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the back corner of the room, holding a still form known as Kagome. He had smelt Sango and the others departure minuets before he had placed himself far from the door. He looked at the small girl in his arms and could have cried, she looked dead except for the slight fall and rise of her chest. 

"Kagome, I know this might not sound like much coming from me. But I want you to know I miss you. I have realized I need you so much this past week. I can't even stand to leave you out of my arms much less my site. I know you think I love Kikyo, but you're wrong. The Kikyo I loved is dead, the clay imitation that walks this world is just that an imitation. My mother asked me once if I believed in soul mates, and I told her no. I know now I was very wrong. Now I have renewed faith in love, for I have you." Inuyasha chocked back a sob and smiled sadly. He didn't know if he could continue, but knew he had to. No matter if it woke the young woman or not; he had to tell her, it was no longer just a wanting to. Now he needed to tell her.

"I know I am probably the last person you want to hear this from. I mean I'm filthy; no matter how many times I wash I'll never have clean blood. I can't offer you much, but I'll always give you what I can. I don't even know if you'll take my offer of becoming my mate, but I want you to know I'll always love you as much as any other human, hanyou, or demon could. That's right all the times I called you names it was just trying to cover the growing feelings I had for you. Please wake up...I want my dream to come true, I want you to have my pups." Inuyasha finished and buried his face in Kagome's hair.

"How many?" Kagome's voice croaked. She was smiling and her eyes were slightly open. Her throat was sore and her mouth dry, but she didn't care. All she wanted to at that moment was be embraced by the silver haired boy that was now looking her in the face. His face had gone ten shades whiter and he was smiling like a banshee. Kagome smiled at him and he fainted.

Inuyasha had pulled back at the sound of Kagome's voice. She had asked 'How many?' and he flipped. He was so happy, his heart started beating erratically and his eyes got hazy and his mind blanked. He was no longer aware of anything as his body hit the floor. Kagome looked wide eyed at the fallen hanyou, and burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N- Well there we go, she's awake and he's out cold on the floor. I hope you all liked that chapter; I'm going to have so much fun on the next chapter. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers... Please review again! 

_The Forgotten Child_


	6. AN Story Ended

Locked Inside Ended

This is good-bye to this story. I'm officially ending it. I wanted to do more, but with my life as it is now my new ideals for this story will have to be in a sequel. I'm sorry but my other story will be put on hold, it's not at a place I can just simply end it. But this story is over and will not be up-dated again. I'm truly sorry, but as life goes some things have to be put aside or forfeited, and my stories are one of them. Thanks for all my readers support and I hope you're not mad.

_The Forgotten Child_


End file.
